Mayhem in NYC
by montanascreed
Summary: Danny and Lindsay were apart for oh so long, will they be reunited in a timely fashion? Or are there outside sources preventing them from reuniting? D/L


**A/N: So, this is a little goofy one shot that I did for a good friend aka Laurzz. Hope you are really happy that I finally, FINALLY posted this! First time I posted anything! **

**Thanks to muchmadness for helping with last minute editing and grammar.**

**Please let me know whatcha think? Please? Enjoy!**

Danny was just so lonely and sad that his Montana has been gone. He wanted to see her glowing with happiness because it's been so long since she has been gone. He was driving the team with his constant pacing back and forth looking at the clock every ten minutes. Whereas Lindsay just wanted to be back in the arms of her cowboy and never leave them again. Whoever thought it was a good idea for her to spend two weeks with her mother just so her mom could see her pregnant was freaking out of their mind. Who knew her mother was so insane? Her daughter was only going to grow out of all these clothes and Lindsay is just going to need to buy new ones. As she was preparing to exit the plane the flight attendant stopped her.

"Ma'am?" asked the attendant. "We are going to need to escort you to the lobby for your safety"

"Oh! Can I sit in a wheelchair, Mr. Buster wants to race!" giggled Lindsay, referring to the 87 year old man who was cackling with glee at the thought of beating an 8-month pregnant woman. He was a strange man that Mr. Buster indeed.

The attendant just stared blankly at her and told her that it was not necessary. One might think she was really bored in Montana but boy is Danny and the rest of the gang in for a surprise!

Meanwhile, back at the lab, Mac was finally fed up with Danny and ordered him to go get his wife and the bambina, which Danny exuberantly kissed him and ran out of the door.

As he exits the lab, he notices the crummy weather. Danny knows he needs to get to the airport on time come rain, snow, sleet, ice, and every other natural disaster, including the mandatory explosion of the lab. And wouldn't you know it, Mother Nature decides to be mean and decides to let it rip even more. Knowing it would be futile to take his motorcycle and all of the SUVs used at the moment, Danny resorts to running all the way to the airport.

Meanwhile Lindsay is arguing with Mr. Buster and the attendant about which buck knife is better to help pass the time. Unfortunately for Lindsay, for once things aren't going her way. Mr. Buster happened to stump her and she doesn't know what to do! She has always been right! She is the smartest girl in the lab! Due to her hormones, she starts to cry uncontrollably when all the sudden the clouds part, the sunshines, the sleet, ice, rain, and snow stop falling. She lifts her head and glances at the baggage claim and whom does she see? Oh that's just great; it's just another couple reuniting.

"Oh Mouth! It's been so long since I have seen your real face!"

"Millie it's so good to see your non pixilated face!"

Lindsay nearly gags at this and is wondering where the HELL is her man?! That was supposed to be her and Danny! Not this nerdy wannabe couple…

Danny, meanwhile, has tripped over a trash bag in his haste to get to the airport. An elderly lady nearly whacks him unconscious because she thought he was Stalin who has come to take away her farm. _Oh boy,_ Danny thinks to himself, _I just need to freaking get to the airport!_

At the same time the aforementioned snow, rain, sleet, and ice all stopped and the clouds parted for Lindsay, Danny sees something that makes him really happy. He stops this nice couple with a little boy and asks them if they could take him to the airport. Danny was in luck because Nathan and his wife, Haley, being suckers for airport reunions, takes pity on poor Messer and they agree to give him a ride to the airport.

Lindsay is now crying because her feet hurts, there is a really, INSANELY long line at the bathroom and damnit her little girl must be sitting right on top of her bladder and she needs to pee like there is no tomorrow, and she misses Danny insanely! She was hoping he would be there all romantically, but of course in the true Messer style he is probably late and boy is she going to make him pay for this later! Exactly when she thought this, she hears over the announcer, "Paging a Montana, a cowboy is waiting for you in Gate 2"

So Lindsay goes over to Gate 2, where she sees a little pink box. She goes up to open it, which reveals to be pink pajamas with the words _Daddy's Lil Montana _stitched onto it, when she feels two hands over her eyes and hears, "Hey Mrs. Messer, hope you like your surprise!"

Lindsay squeals and turns around and punches Danny on his shoulder. "Where HAVE you been?! I have been waiting like forever for you to come and get me! I was.... mmph!" Danny silenced her with a passionate kiss. Lindsay forgot all of her complaints and gave into the kiss. When they broke apart, Lindsay puts her head on his shoulder and fiddles with the hem of his polo. "Glad to be back Montana?" asked Danny, who was holding her tightly, "Lets never do that again, ya hear?"

"I am so with you on that one Messer!" exclaimed Lindsay, "Now take me home so I can punish you like the bad boy you are for not picking me up on time!" Danny just smirked and led her home to start living together as the family they were meant to be and to hopefully cash in on that "punishment".


End file.
